our story
by suigintoulover811
Summary: this is a fnaf ship with my favorite ship ever springtrapxbonnie (p.s bonnies a girl). Bonnie is a hard working rabbit until she meets springtrap. springtrap instantly fell for her. Bonnie feels the same way but she already belongs to freddy and she doesn't know what to do will they be together or just be friends
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's pov

its been a long day at the pizzaria and everyone is starting to close up "Phew long day isn't Bon?" I look up seeing Freddy smile at me with a sweet smile "Yeah long day." I say smiling "hey is everything alright you don't seem like yourself today, is something bothering you?" Freddy says with concern "Oh nothings wrong Freddy I'm just...thinking." "Thinking about what bon?" "I heard the boss saying that they'er sending a old "project" I don't what he was talking about but they said that if this old "project" can interact with the kids like us they might be able to repair him and set up a new place for him and I hear that golden is in it too. Freddy...what if we're going to be forgotten, what if...what if we get replaced?" then Freddy's gaze got softer "Bonnie...we're not going to get replaced if that old "project" gets set up to a new place who cares? Because people love this place **everyone** loves this place and you know that bon because I have everything I need my friends, family, you so don't worry everythings going to be fine." He said while kissing my forehead I started to feel much better after what Freddy said. "thanks Freddy that really helped a lot." "I'm just glad you feel better." "FREDDY! I need your help in the kitchen!" said Chica in the kitchen. "well Chica needs me gotta go okay?" "okay" then he smiled and walked away. I sighed well guess I can go to my room "hey! Bonnie can you help me put these boxes away?" said the night guard suigntoulover (yes I'm in this story because why not?). "sure, what are the boxes for?" "Oh, their for the old "project" the boss told me to repair it." then I just stood there I was frozen of what she said I thought they were going to see how well it works then they'll repair it. "I thought you were going to do that after you see how well it works." "Yeah but when we went to go see it it was a total wreck so he told me to repair it. If you want you can help me repair it stupid Mike said that he had the week off, I wish I had the week off I barely have any sleep!" then we went to the back room it was so dark then suigintoulover closed the door then she flicked the lights on. There sat a life less humanoid golden rabbit with the same outfit as me but golden. One of the ears cut in half, cuts and scars every where, a golden blouse and a black vest, black pants, black shoes, wires sticking out every where, but although he had a sweet kind face to top it off he's pretty cute...wait wait wait cute?! No! I am already in a relationship with Freddy I can't cheat on him! Okay all I need to do is just repair him no big deal that's all I have to do "hey you okay?" suigintoulover said with a confused look on her face."Yeah I'm fine lets just get to work." it took us five hours to repair him but we did it "there all we need to do is wash him up but we can do that tomorrow *yawn* welp we got one hour until its time for you to get in formation in the mean time..." she thew some key at me "you can wake him up there should be a key hole in the back of his neck put the key in there then he's up I'm gonna pack up have a nice night bonnie." "you too." she nodded and exited the room. "a key hole in the back of his neck? we usually have a switch, no wonder why he's an "old" project." I chuckle at my little joke and put the key in the back of neck and turned it then I was startled by the sudden sound as if it were turning on then it went dead silent it paused for a moment then it's head rose up "ugh, what happened here fredbe-" then he looked at me and gave me a tender smile "why hello there my dear what might your name be?" I blushed dark red "Bonnie" "BONNIE why thats such a wonderful name for beautiful young lady like you." I bushed harder after what he said "but my real name is juri." "juri! that a even more magnificant name for you darling~" I was turning even more redder than a cherry "a-any ways f-f-follow me." "any thing for you darling~" then we left the back room their freddy came out of the kitchen door then he saw me and the old project then I notice me and him were holding hand then freddy had a jealous look on his face. "Bonnie who's this?" he said in a firm voice, boy this is not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's pov

"Bonnie who's this?" Freddy said in a firm voice boy this is not going to end well. "Freddy this is the old project um... old project this is Freddy my um..." "boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend and you are?" "The names Springtrap nice to meet you and special meeting to your girlfriend too."Freddy shot a glare at him like he was going to kill him. "O-okay I think me and Freddy have to have a talk  so you stay right here and I'll ask Chica to make something for you okay?" "Okay don't take too long~" The Freddy gave him an evil glare then I dragged him to the back stage and closed the door. Freddy had his arms crossed with a unamused face. "Well?" "okay okay I know your mad at me," "really you think?" "Freddy look me and him are not a thing I swear." "Oh really? cause I just didn't see you two holding hands huh? yeah thats wonderful Bonnie cheating on your boyfriend" "look I went to go help suigintoulover repair him then, she left and she told me that I can turn him on, and I was just going to show him around place and let him get used to the place." Then Freddy sat on a box and put his hand on his forehead "gee Bon I didn't know I guess I relly embarrassed myself." "it's okay you were just confused now lets go back okay and try to be friendly this time." "he he okay just for you~" he said as he kissed my forehead I blushed a little then we came out of the room "sorry to keep you wait-" he's gone then a scream was heard in the kitchen "oh no that can't be good."


	3. Chapter 3

Springtrap's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of know where, man I really knocked out, the last thing I remember is when me and Fredbear were performing then someone turned both of us during the show then black out. "ugh Fredbear what hap-" then I was cut of by the most prettiest girl I've ever seen, she had purple locks, blood shot eyes, a purple maid dress with laces, she was perfect, she was everything I imaged. "Why hello there dear what might your name be?" I saw the lady blush dark red "Bonnie." "Bonnie!..." I said in amazement "Why thats such a wonderful name for a beautiful young lady like you." she blushed harder "But my real name's Juri." "Juri! that's even more magnificant name for you darling~" she was turning even more redder she was adorable. "a-any ways f-f-follow me." "anything for you darling~" then we both came out of what ever we were in then me and her were holding hands I blushed a slight bit then a man came out of another room, he was looking at us, he had an angry look on his face like he didn't like me and her holding hands. "Bonnie who's this?" he said in a firm voice. I started to feel a little bit nervous "Freddy this is the old project um...old project this is Freddy my um..." "Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend and you are?" "The names springtrap nice to meet you and special meeting your girl friend too." then he glaring at me like he was going to attack me "O-okay I think me and Freddy have to have a talk so you stay right here and I'll ask Chica to make you something okay?" "Okay but don't take too long~" I said and that "Freddy" guy shot another glare at me. god I don't have time for this I have to find my best friend Fredbear he's here somewhere but he's probably hiding but I know he's here I can feel it, we brothers ever since we met with an unbreakable bond.

Flashback

"Ethan(Fredbear)?" "Yes Chad(springtrap)?" "If we ever get split apart will you always find me? even though you can't sense me anymore?" " why of course little brother I'll always find you besides we were made by the same microchip witch powers us both together so why wouldn't I?" "Well I hear that their going to split us apart." "I'll never let that happen, I'll always find you and you can find me alright because no one can split us apart." "thanks Ethan that made me feel much better."

End of Flashback

I have to find him, if he can't find me I'll find him. even if people get in my way that won't stop me I don't care if people say he probably dead he's not he's my brother if he dies then I so I know he's still out there I just know it. "Oh! new aren't chu?" I turn around seeing a girl with blond yellow hair, a yellow maid dress, that has an apron on that says "Let's Eat!", holding pizza boxes, I see the tag she has on her dress that says "Chica". "Oh, um yeah I am well kind of um who are you?" "My names Chica I'm the chef and the background singer of 'Freddy fazbear's pizzaria' where are you from?" "Um 'Freadbear's dinner' my name's-" "'Fredbear's dinner'?" she says in a shocked voice "Um yeah." "Then you must be SpringBonnie Goldie's best friend aren't you?" "Um who's goldie?" "Oh!..." then she hit her head "I mean Fredbear." I was shock at this she knew who fredbear is I get to see my big bro again! "You mean you know him?" "Why of course he always helps me in the kitchen you want me to take you to him?" "Yes I want to see my big brother again I never seen him in forever!" "Then follow me and while we're at it I can make you some pizza." "Yeah I'm a little hungry anyways." I said as she led me to the kitchen. As Chica opened the door I saw someone I'd never see again. "Hey Chica-" it was Fredbear "S-spring? L-l-little bro? Chad?" as tears started to pool his eyes then he ran up to me an hugged me I hugged him back "It's good to have you back little bro I've never seen you in 39 years." "I missed you so much Fredbear." as we cried into each other's shoulders. "AW two brothers finally reunited AW it just makes me want to scream." then as Chica said that she started to scream, it was a pretty loud one too because I think everyone in the pizzaria heard it. Then the two people I met came through the door Freddy and Bonnie "Chica are you alright because we heard you're scream from outside the kitchen." Freddy said "Relax Freddy she was just excited so she just screamed." said Fredbear, "I"LL SAVE YE' CHICA!" then a fox dressed up as a pirate ran in here and hugged Chica "Relax Foxy it was a false alarm." then Freddy looked at me "YOU. I wanna talk to for a bit." then everyone looked at me then I followed then we went to the backroom. as Freddy shut the door he sighed "Listen I know how...cold. I was to you and I promise it won't happen again, and so can we please just start over?" I stare at him for a while. is he saying he's sorry? because that either a apology or an insult, it sounds more like an insult, is he trying to prank me? "Um...sure I guess?" "Okay good because *mumbles* I'm sorry." "What was that?" "I said I'm sorry okay?" "Sorry for what?" I said just trying to annoy him, then he just looks at me. "You already know the reason!" as hits me "he sorry I was annoying you." "Alright now that we got that taken care of lets go back to the others." then me and Freddy leave the backroom then we see the other already eating pizza and talking and laughing then I sit next to Fredbear, then he smiles at me and I smile at him then I look over at that bunny girl Bonnie. I can see Freddy holding her close to him and they're laughing talking and enjoying each other it makes me jealous. "Everything okay little bro?" I look over to Fredbear, looking at me "Oh no I'm fine Fredbear." JUST **FINE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's P.O.V

"oh no that can't be good" I said in a worried tone then me and Freddy ran into the kitchen as fast as we could. "Chica are you alright because we heard you're scream from outside the kitchen." Freddy said "Relax Freddy she was just excited so she just screamed." said Golden. "I"LL SAVE YE' CHICA!" then Foxy came out of nowhere and hugged Chica as if she was choking on pizza again. "Relax Foxy it was a false alarm." hica said to make him calm down but that made it even worse he hugged her tighter (AWW thats fuckin' adorable! I love Foxica)then Freddy looked at Springtrap. "YOU. I wanna talk to for a bit." then everyone looked at him so did I then they both went to the backroom. after they left there was silence "Lets spy on them" said Chica. (Chica are you spying again like you did in my fronnie fanfic on wattpad? I hope not. ewe)"what? no are you crazy Freddy would kill us and remember the last time you spied on me and Freddy one time?(My fronnie fanfic on wattpad)yeah Freddy told me about it and I knew you got caught, and don't act like you're innocent Foxy Freddy told me you were there too." I said as Fox was hidding to make himself look innocent. "oh come on Bonnie you know you wanna see what they're talking about." Chica said "yeah but tis' time no more takin' pictures of 'Fronnie'." Foxy said "WHAT?!" I yelled as I blushed "hey at least you got you're 'booty'." "tat's because ye' said ye' wouldn't give me me' 'booty' if me didn't come with ye' to spy on th' captin' and th' lass after they did 'it'." Foxy said as he pointed at me. oh boy time to break this up. "Okay I think it's time to eat don't you think? I mean it's 5:30 so let's eat and forget this ever happened okay?" "fine Mrs. Fazbear." Foxy said as Chica giggled then, everyone sat at the table. Ugh! Foxy and always teasing me I guess that makes us good friends."don't call me that Mr. and Mrs. Pirate Fox." then Foxy and Chica was both blushing. then we started to eat then Freddy and Springtrap came back Freddy sat next to me and Springtrap next to Golden then I felt Freddy wrap his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. this big teddy always there for me and making me happy I think that's how me and him got together I love him. but my mind still goes to that Springtrap guy, I think I'd met him before I can't wrap my finger around it. **how do I know him?**

 **(I know this was short chapter and all but if you wondering about my Fronnie Fanfic it's on wattpad that was my first fanfic ever Its called 'You never know how much you mean to me, Fronnie Fanfic' By Suigintoulover811 But just to let you know Bonnie's REAL name is Sara because Bonnie has some erased memories and she claims herself to be Juri because she has only a little bit of her memories and she remembers someone calling her Juri but that's her middle name but her friends helps her remember things she doesn't know. so yeah theirs that anyways I hope you enjoyed it! if you didn't I'm so sorry because *points* theirs the door now get the fuck out! lol sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

Springtrap's P.O.V

"okay everyone it's almost 6 am so get in your places!" I heard Freddy say geez is that guy more pushy or what "so Fredbear where do you perform now?" "hmm? oh no I don't perform anymore." "what do you mean 'you don't perform any more'?" I ask "Spring we shut were down because they wanted to make room for Freddy and his gang that's why I don't perform anymore I'm...well retired you know what I mean?" "yeah I know what you mean. so we don't have to perform anymore?" "as long as it lasts I hear they're going to build a new place for children and it has something to do with us. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this." what does he mean a bad feeling about it? I don't sense anything wrong, guess it's because he's older than me makes sense. "so where do we go then?" "just follow me." I followed him as we went to the parts and services room, then we went through the door way in the back, and and went down these stairs leading to a room full of boxes but it looked quite comfortable. "so this is where you stay during the day?" "yeah I think it's more peaceful here than the parts and services room make me relax a little more." "mm I see...things sure changed while I was gone." "yeah" there was a little bit of silence, wow it is peaceful in here. "hey Fredbear?" "yeah spring?" "how long has I been out?" "for a long time bro 39 years I've counted." "really I've been out for that long? 39 years?" "mm I've been out for 16 years that's because Chica found me, took me to Bonnie and repaired me they call me Golden now or Goldie if you're Chica." "really? then who repaired me?" "I don't know who was with you?" "Bonnie was." "then she must of repaired you then why don't you go ask her tonight?" "yeah your right I'll ask her. so do we just wait or what?" "we just wait." It took a really long time for us to wait but we talked a little bit, told each other old memories we had together, and told each other jokes too. then we both heard a bell ring "I guess it's already 12 am time flies by don't you think?" "yeah it sure does it's like we talked for only 5 minutes well lets go back." then we went back up stairs as I was about to open the parts and services room door it was opened by that bunny girl, Bonnie. "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I just went to go check on you guys." "oh no it's fine Bonnie you did nothing wrong." "yeah okay.." she said annoyed "is she mad at you?" "uh hehe um funny story but I used to have a crush on her but instead she went for Freddy and I kinda well I wouldn't say kinda but I got really jealous and tried to destroy Freddy hehe yeah no big deal but it's all in the past now I don't like her anymore." "hehe wow. do all that for just one girl huh? I swear big bro one day were gonna end up dead because of you just because it's for a girl." I said as I sat on one of the chairs in the dinning room "like I said it was all in the past I don't like her anymore but even though she hate me it doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" "mm hm yeah that makes perfect sense because it'll just be like 'oh yeah I just almost tried to destroy you it's no big deal so we could just be friends anyway!' he yeah like she fall for that." I said sarcastically "hey! I'm your big bro you just woke up and now you're just being rude!" "he sorry I'm just joking I gotta go." I said now leaving "oh so now you're ditching me oh yeah sure you're such a great brother!" I knew he was just joking around I hear it from his voice he was laughing anyways I have to find Bonnie I have to ask her who rebuilt me but I can't seem to find her. I wonder where she is. when I went to the west hall I saw doors of different colors and they have names on them as I walked down the hall I read the names 'CHICA', 'FREDDY', but then I stopped at the door that said 'BONNIE'. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, then the door opened and I saw Bonnie with Freddy I was jealous but at the same time I was sad why was I sad? she's already with someone else I should accept it, I can't just steal her away from Freddy.'I got really jealous and tried to destroy Freddy'. no I won't do what Freadbear did besides I'm not that cruel. "Springtrap? what are you doing here?" "I came here to ask you a question mind if you have a minute? but as long as Freddy's okay with it." "it's fine I don't mind you can talk to her besides I was just about to leave." Freddy said kindly as he got up and left the room. then I got in her room her room was so neat and pretty I can tell she's rich her bed was neatly made, she had red roses painted on her walls and roses on vases, and all that sheit rich people have IDK. we were just standing there for a little while "what did you wanna talk about S-springtrap?" "I came to ask of who rebuilt me." "oh yeah that um me and the night guard Suigintoulover repaired you she might be coming to clean you up." "mm I see thank you I'll be leaving now." but as I turn around she grabs onto my shirt I look down I see her face red, her red eyes looking directly at me like she wants to know something "who are you? I know you from somewhere I know it I want to know who are you?"

what is she talking about I don't even know this girl I've never seen her in my life, whats with this girl? I think she's just thinking things, maybe she some has short-term-memory loss I don't know! "um I don't know who are." "don't lie I know that you're lying you know who I am don't deny it who are you and how do I know you!?" "I told you I don't know and ow! you're hurting me!" then she let go of me and looked at me with sorry eyes "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it I got...carried away I'm really sorry please forgive me." "I forgive you but I suggest you keep away from me for now because I think you might of squeezed me too tight..." I said heading towards the door "thank you for you 'company'." I said as I closed the door. I don't understand what did she mean that I knew her? I have know idea what she's talking about I don't even know her.

 **(ahhhhhhh I'm so tired oh well hoped you enjoyed if you didn't like my story I'm so sorry that you're and asshole okay it's not my fault it's your's lol p.s. I do not really mean it okay it's just a prank bro)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's P.O.V

*sigh* another day, the same as always." I say in boredom. ahhhhhhh I'm so bored. I have nothing else to do during the day but to perform the same songs all day and smile, oh well at least it's better than nothing. "hey Bon, can I talk to you for a sec?" Freddy said in a orderly manner "um sure Freddy." then he led me to the back stage. "what is it you wanted to ask Freddy?"

"I was wondering what else did the boss say about the new place?" "what do you mean about 'what else'? that's all I know." I said. "really? okay because I found this on the floor outside the boss's office, look." Freddy said as he gave me the paper. as I read it I shocked at what it said. "Bon whats wrong?" then I looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Afton, W-William Afton." I said my voice shaky. then Freddy looked at the paper that said 'From Afton Robotics' his eyes went wide then turned angry. "that bastards back again I have to warn everyone, come on Bonnie." that was the first time I'd ever seen him mad, well except for him getting angry at golden for almost killing us. as we came back everyone was in their places, then they all stared at Freddy and I. "gang I got something to tell you." "sure Freddy you can tell us anything!" Chica said in a chirpy voice smiling. "Afton." then her smile dropped and eyes widen then covered her mouth "you don't mean-?" then Freddy and I nodded slowly then Foxy's ears drooped down and he ran back into his cove and was shaking. I guess Golden and Springtrap went to the parts and service room already and I don't think they are supposed to know anyways. "it doesn't matter anyways at least were safe here when the uh inccident happened he was to never show his face here because he was tampering with the parts in the parts and service." Freddy said in a calm gentle voice to calm us all down. "yeah but Freddy what about the night time he could just sneak in at night." I said in a little soft voice "don't worry I tell Mike about it he'll know exactly what to do he always does." but then that just made it even worst. "but Freddy what if Mike won't know what to do?" "Yeah what if t' lad doesn't hav' any ideas? than we be in a heap of trouble captin'." then the gang started to talk all at once and started to worry. "Quiet!" Freddy yelled then Foxy and Chica both froze and stared at Freddy. "I said clam down but you two don't seem to comprehend that, and talking over you're boss that is rude!" Freddy said with angry eyes. "sorry boss/captain." Foxy and Chica both said together in a little shame I only said that because Chica likes to cause a lot of trouble and she won't stop causing trouble until Freddy won't put Foxy 'out of order' anymore. Chica LOVES Foxy and she do anything to be with him not that kinda yandere stuff (yes yes I know yandere simulator don't act like I don't know shit, jeez you guys are so heartless it hurts my feels. hey chill pill it was just a joke). Blah Blah Blah they perform Blah Blah Blah (god I'm tried of typing)you know what happens in the last chapter and where was I? oh yeah!

As Springtrap left the room i felt awful of what I did to him I wish I can make it up to him but I can't he told me to stay away from him now he hates me. then I heard a door open. "was up Bonnie?" Suigintoulover said I looked down in disapointment. "hey what wrong something on you're mind? as always." she said in a happy way trying to cheer me up, I say nothing but just look at the floor. "hey come on I'm trying to have a girl talk with you!" as she nudges my arm gently "ha ha okay okay! I'll tell you!" then something else went trough the door it was Mike. "*sigh* Mike get the hell out of here!" Suigintoulover groaned "well too bad I can't now." he said in an annoying way. then I had an idea "hey Mike hear Freddy is looking for you" I said "really?! how do I look? how do I smell? where do I have to meet him when?! oh god I need a breath mint my breath reeks!" Mike said as he panicked out of the room. "well that was very smart of you." Siugintoulover said as I high-fived her "yeah Mike is gay for guys especially for Freddy because of how strong and handsome he is he would do anything for Freddy even though Freddy is already dating me but Mike doesn't know that." "really? where did you get that information from?" "Mike's diary." "let me guess is it pink with a pink pen?" "bingo." "huh I saw that before in the office one day I thought it was Chica's." "no Chica isn't THAT girly." "haha true though. anyway you haven't told me whats wrong yet common spill the beans." "well uh you see hehe.."

to be continued...

 **(OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post in a long while I moved to a new house and I didn't have time to post and I had NO INTERNET! I was freaked out because I wouldn't be able to post so I'm so sorry for that, and one more thing people who read my fronnie story on wattpad I probably might stop the story because 1. I have a lot of stuff to do 2. I have school and 3. because my little sister is a big ass and won't give me the FUCKIN' LAPTOP YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES FUCK YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*gets slapped* sorry I hoped you enjoyed my story if you didn't like well *points* there's the door now get the fuck out! ha ha I know I'm a joker(a really bad one) so anyways BYE!)**


	7. NOTEGOOD NEWS

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I just had an idea instead of posting my fronnie story on wattpad I can just post it on for other people to read that can't read my fronnie story on wattpad!**

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm just so happy that my first story won't come to an end and still go on I really like typing fanfics for the community when ever I see one person that has seen my story I feel happy that someones seen my story and likes it. so I thank the people that read my fanfic/s and I know I've been putting 'funny' (*cough*not that funny*cough*) sorry had something in my throat where was I? oh yeah! funny stuff but thats because on wattpad I put a little(a lot) of tiny(big) puns on there so I was like I had to be fair so why not soo oh after I posted chapter 6 which was like 20 or 30 minutes ago...I started to think about my fronnie story and thought about the people that read that story and checking 24:7 on their computer for the next chapter so I didn't want to let those people down so the people that read both of my stories on this website and wattpad you're in luck! because this bitch(me) is going to post both stories on this website so you don't have to blame on that asshole(little sister) for not letting me post anymore chapters on wattpad! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	8. Chapter 7 bonus

**okay first off this chapter is about when Springtrap goes into Bonnie's room and Freddy and Bonnie were talking about something so I bet some people were curious about it so I was like eh why not? BTW we see through Freddy's POV so this might be interesting.**

Freddy's POV

At the end of the day I see Bonnie head to her room "hey Bon mind if we talk?" as I start to walk up to her. "sure Freddy we can talk in my room." she says as we head to her room. as we enter she closes the door and we both sit on the bed "lemme guess is this about the boss saying something again?" Bonnie says in annoyance "because I already told you thats all I know." "no thats not it, it's something else. I've been wondering what do you think about that new guy Springtrap? I always see you turn you're attention to him and not me, I know I'm acting selfish but it's like you don't love me anymore, before we were together you always had you're attention on me and no one else, but now since he showed up I feel like another person to you and nothing else. have you grown tired of me? if thats the case then I can understand I won't get mad but just please tell me the truth please." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. then Bonnie lookes at me with sad eyes "oh baby don't think that you always get my attention weather I'm busy or not. when you leave I always worry that my teddy bear will get hurt. that Springtrap guy is just someone I repaired nothing else I swear. you're more than just a person to me and I haven't grown tired of you, I love you and thats the truth I mean it, so please don't worry if my attention's on someone else because I have my most attention on you because you're my love, my first love, and I wouldn't love anyone else but you got it?" she said in a calm soothing voice and whipping the tears away. as she finished whipping the tears away I kiss her hand and hold it close to my face. she smiles and strokes my cheek with her smooth, gentle skin that can instantly send you to heaven with just one touch. then she hugs me close say "I love you with all my heart." I smile as I feel getting her attention. "I love you too." said as I hold her close and petting her hair. then we hear a knock on the door me and Bonnie stop hugging and Bonnie went to open the door. it was Springtrap he asks Bonnie if he can talk to her he asks if I'm okay with it, I said it was fine and I was about to leave. I feel happy because _Bonnie has her full attention on me._

 **(it took me quite a while to type but it was worth it I know as you read this you start saying "THE FEELS!" I know but it was interesting seeing through freddy's mind if you liked it good if you didn't well sorry you live shitty hateful life lol)**


End file.
